1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a cleaning device, and more particularly, to a cleaning device having an improved structure in which cleaning performance can be improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, cleaning devices are devices that inhale air, including filth, on a surface to be cleaned, separate the filth from the air, collect the filth, and discharge purified air to outside of a main body.
Such cleaning devices are classified into a canister-type cleaning device in which a main body and an inhalation nozzle are separate from each other and are connected using a predetermined pipe, and an up-right type cleaning device in which an inhalation nozzle and a main body are provided as a single body, according to a shape of the cleaning device.
A robotic cleaning device that automatically cleans an area to be cleaned, while traveling the area to be cleaned by itself to perform a cleaning task, by inhaling foreign substances such as dust from a floor without user manipulation, has been recently spotlighted.
The cleaning device may include an impeller, a diffuser, and a deswirler that are elements for determining inhalation force.
Air inhaled into the main body sequentially passes through the impeller, the diffuser, and the deswirler along a flow path that is bent several times. In this procedure, a pressure loss of air increases, and a distance between the impeller and the diffuser is designed to be small so as to supplement a reduction in inhalation force caused by the pressure loss. However, the smaller the distance between the impeller and the diffuser, the higher a possibility that noise occurs due to pressure fluctuation. In order to prevent the occurrence of noise, the size of the impeller and the size of a motor to be coupled to the impeller may be increased. In this case, the size of the cleaning device is also increased, which does not correspond to a recent market trend for a compact product.